


Ichigo Kurosaki One Shots

by Iak



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Own Character, one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iak/pseuds/Iak
Summary: I love Ichigo, I love writing about Ichigo. I also love making characters, so I'm gonna make some for old One Shot stories and re-wright them, and then post them here! I hope you enjoy them.
Relationships: Ichigo Kurosaki/ OC, Ichigo Kurosaki/ Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. Sleep

The sun had set and past the building horizon long ago, as most of Karakura's residents rested in the deep in the world of sleep the town had gone quiet, but not without a few spare sounds echoing through the darkness, except from their teenage protector Ichigo Kurosaki who- most of the time- would be out hollow hunting by this hour yet something else took his interest. 

Some would stay up late for personal time, to carry on with their hobbies or listen to music, a few would use this time to stare at the endless canvas which surrounded the round dirt rock they called home. Watching as sprinkled stars twinkled against the contrasting navy space was a perfect way to pass the time, but his eyes found no sense indulging the sights when something far more perfect lay right next to him. 

His eyes glowed at the body which lay next to him in their own peaceful slumber, gently the Kurosaki lifted his hand and curled a lock of loose hair which obscured his partner's profile. 

Their messy dampened mop of loose curls surrounded their face, as though it were a frame to a beautiful art piece, while their comfortable features shifted and they groaned causing part of the quilt which covered them to shift and nearly slip past their collar if it weren't for the still awake reaper.

A car passed Ichigo's home and it's light filtered trough the gap between his curtain's and the line of light outlined the sleeper's curves beneath the thin blanket while their skin was illuminated by the machinery's lights, as it's raw glare passed his partner shifted again and snuggled under the teen's chin causing him to freeze with a quiet stutter yet his blush screamed at the senseless act. 

Ichigo was never a man of words- not unless it came to changing the viewpoint's of some messed up enemies- especially when it came to his emotion's and so, after returning from the brink of losing himself and then regaining his Soul Reaper abilities, he asked them if a date would be okay. 

They agreed, thankfully, and everything that they had been hiding from each other came to light. 

He first met Oakley in Soul Society, they were one of the very few who wanted to fight against Soul Society and save their friend Rukia and after winning the rest was history, he fell in love with the curly scalped being and never really realized it until the idea of never being able to see them again almost became his reality. 

In the middle of the night, much like this one, he'd lay awake and remember the word's they cried to him after transforming during his battle with Ulqiorra.

_Oakley raced to the substitute's side after a second cero had been released, at the most dangerous point of their battle they appeared with tears in their eyes, pleading for Ichigo to wake up and return to his friends. To come back to Oakley's side "Ichigo! Ichigo please, **please** don't do this. Come back to us- to **me**! I know you're in there. Please, **Come Back To Me Ichigo**!"_

After the war in Heuco Mundo had ended along with Aizen's shenanigans Ichigo wanted to search for the shorter reaper with no care to his own condition but wasn't given the chance before passing out and was taken to Soul Society for recuperation, after awakening to Oakley by his side Ichigo vowed to never make them cry again. 

To bad the first thing Oakley did was ball their eyes out when the Kurosaki could finally see his spirit friend's once again. Now here they lay, the soft bean fast sleep while comfortably snuggled into the gingers torso with no clothing on. It took them a long time but they finally made it.

The young male's head was still spinning about tonight's events which caused a small blush to pepper Ichigo's cheekbone's without any shame and chuckled when his partner once again shifted, this time spinning to lay on their back which showed the small canvas of little love bites on their right shoulder. 

Remembering the timeline of their time together made Ichigo smile warmly until the teen's worn out body called for sleep and so with a pressed kiss to the side of their temple he began laying down comfortably so he too could rest, but the sudden shift of heat and weight opened Oakley's conscious and they cracked open an eye before a yawn interrupted the lopsided grin which split across their chubby cheeks.

"Mmmm're you still doin' awake?" the curly locked reaper moaned with little communication through the conscious brain causing the ginger next to them to suppress a rumbling chuckle as he raised from the vertical position onto his left elbow, the half awake Oakley could barley keep their eyes open yet spared what little energy they could in order to raise a palm and pet Ichigo's cheek "Nothing, just thinking" 

"Hmmmnn'yeah?" they rubbed their eyes with the base of their free palm "'Bout what?"

Ichigo stayed quiet as he watched and still tried to wrap his head around the truth that was Oakley being with him in this moment, but with a sigh through his nostrils the Kurosaki decided there was no need to share his inner thoughts at this time. 

"Nothing, just... thinking"

Oakley gave the teen a narrowed stare before wrapping their limbs around the larger body and pulling him into their chest, Ichigo's once shy blush roared at the contact until the being bellow began lazily filtering their fingers through his orange spikes, his stiff body loosened and they lay in quietness with Oakley's appendages scrapping their partners scull. 

Suddenly the male's eyes flickered around the small bruised he could see on their mole covered body and his brows curled lightly "Hey... Oakley?" 

"Mmn'yeah?" they mumbled quietly in a short response, slivering a small gap between their closed lids the curvy being raised their brows as Ichigo once again leaned on his elbow and rubbed his thumb along the bruises on their right bicep which aligned with the Kurosaki's fingers. 

"Are you.. okay?" his blush reawakened and Ichigo bowed from their sight "I've never.. _been_ with anyone before and..."

His slowed words were interrupted by a delighted giggle "What's so funny!" he pronounced a little to loudly and was covered by one of Oakley's palms as they too covered their lips in hopes of confining their laughter, while Ichigo's furrowed brows deepened and his blush glowed the male growled at the snickering being but his embarrassed rage was soon swallowed by the plumps lip's of Oakley who lay back with a smile and two hands on their lover's cheeks, as a thumb charted a straight line under Ichigo's eye they looked up with round orbs "Of course I'm not in any pain... well- not _unwanted_ pain" Oakley winked almost sending the ginger down another blushing spiral. 

With a roll of their honey pools Oakley pressed the male onto his back and rolled on top "I've never been happier, Ichigo" they grinned and lay their forehead against his "I love you" they confessed after a shallow breath, watching as Ichigo's face morphed into a soft grin and held onto on of the hands which cupped his cheek. 

"I love you too"


	2. It's You

Heat bled through the town of Karakura as it was summer and the air was filled with the chirps of cicadas, it wasn't just the human's which were effected by the waves of attack from the burning day star as an unfamiliar Soul Reaper waved a hand and groaned "Man- this town is not only boring but hot as _hell_ " 

Around the wrist which ineffectively waved unhelpful puffs of air was a long black ribbon, to long to tie around fully so a part of it hung from the appendage un-strategically yet added to the male's fashion, which was odd considering what was underneath it for they lived in a world where babies are born with preplanned tattoos of their future partners name, it was a strange occurrence when someone would want to actively hide the name of the being who was supposed to bring you unbridled happiness yet _this_ Reaper decided that it wasn't what he was looking for.

Never once losing his resolve to peek under the cloth Ishtar thought that finding them naturally would be far more interesting, if fate were kind enough to plant their future partners name into their skin from birth then surely fate would be generous enough to shove them in the right direction. So his obvious logic was to never once try to seek out his life long companion and wondered how the universe would act at his blatant ignorance towards the gift this world was given. 

He was exited to see what turn of event's would eventually lead him to love for he knew that his love was to be filled with passion and adventure! Nothing as simple as looking up a name and asking for theirs in turn with the hope of finally finding their other half. 

The dark skinned male sighed before leaping onto the head of a street lamp and glanced at the vast town which surrounded him but in the distance sat a large white building which sat in the more country part of town with only little houses gathering around it, it was far away from the center where larger building's and attractions resided, Ishtar's mind drifted into the potential of it's shop's and snack vendors until a spar of familiar spiritual pressure grabbed his attention.

Ishtar grinned before beginning his journey in the direction where his friend sat, his enthusiasm rising when a second larger pool of energy came from the exact same location. 

Meanwhile Ichigo sat at his desk with a chin in his palm and an unhinged bunny artist swinging her legs happily in the desk a few seats behind him, the bell for lunch rang trough the school and every teen or teacher moved quickly to make it to their snacks yet Ichigo made no effort to move.

After the beating's he received from Yammy healed and Rukia appeared in his life once again, only to force him out of his slump and make him apologize to Orihime, he still worried about his strength and the inner hollow which worked against him at any given chance. 

Ichigo was still in a fog of depression but this time the Kutchki gal had no idea's how to help him.

With his mind revolving around recent event's he was slow to catch onto the loud knockings coming form the window next to him, it was a muffled voice which caused the ginger teen to glance to his left. Eyes widening when a blue haired male hung from the upper window with one hand was spotted, the stranger waved bashfully "Hey cutie, mind letting me in please?"

Ichigo burst from his chair with a blush and a stuttered yelp until he was forced to the side by the exited Rukia who instantly opened the glass pane and welcomed the Reaper, they both clapped and screamed happily before Ishtar enveloped the dark haired female into a hug while rocking on his heels "Hey hey! It's my favorite Kutchiki!" he greeted cheerfully as they parted. 

Rukia's brows furrowed as she sent a blank stare at her friends "I'm the only Kutchiki you _like_ Ishtar..." 

He shrugged with a sniff "You got me there" 

In the background Ichigo groaned with a hand rubbing the back of his scull but the moment Ishtar's name fell from Rukia's lips the ginger froze and suddenly his outstretched arm felt bare with his jumper sleeve just above his tattoo where the inked syllables wrapped around his pale wrist. 

"It's good to see you again" Rukia nodded with a smile at the grinning fool who wrapped an arm around her shoulder "It's been to long, honestly. Hey- y'know what we should do? We should go check out the town after you're done with this whole school thing" Ishtar wiggled his brows temptingly with a wave at the pale room around them "Urahara said he'll have my gigai done by this afternooOOOOOOooon"

Rukia hummed to herself, not usually one to indulge in the countless activities Karakura held the navy haired being shook her "C'mon, I know you want to" he tried to persuade the hard working reaper before glancing over at the still sitting Ichigo "You can even bring the hottie with you" Ishtar leaned close to her hear but he never intended to whisper, all while keeping eye contact with the blushing teen "but I can't promise I won't flirt with him" he winked. 

"You know who he is Ishtar, don't just call him ' _The Hottie_ '" Rukia flattened her stare at the male who once again shrugged "What? I call's 'em like I see's 'em, you know me better than that" 

Ishtar stepped closer to the floored ginger with kind eyes and a comfortable grin "The name's Ishtar Jagjit, nice to meet you finally" he held out a hand which was taken by the warmed cheeked Ichigo who in turn gave his name, waiting for the same reaction of surprise but nothing similar etched itself onto the dark skinned males profile.

"It's nice to meet the man who saved my best friend" he placed a hand on his chest and bowed lightly "Thank you" 

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo lifted a brow of disbelief with a short glance at the stranger's ribbon covered wrist "So where were you during our invasion?" 

"Ichigo! Don't be so rude" Rukia popped to his side with an elbow to his stomach, the pointy appendage was blocked by Ishtar's palm and the energy from before appeared to have mellowed "It's okay Rukia, it's no big deal" he chuckled awkwardly as her fury was directed towards the being she was standing up for. 

"I was... actually captured by Aizen before he faked his death" the curly locked male lifted his shoulder's "I guess he didn't expect me to be out at that hour, after I witness his so-called" Ishtar raised his hands to quote "' _death_ ', he kept me in Central 46 where he was hiding. By the time I got out you had already saved the day" the Reaper's bright grin appeared once again. 

"I'm... sorry" Ichigo's eyes feel in shame but the ale chuckled and patted the taller teen "No worries man, I get how it look's but escaping Aizen's kido was no easy task" Ishtar laughed before turning back to the topic he had began, about shopping, eating and just generally having fun while being stationed in Karakura.

Ichigo's mind couldn't help but absorb the beings form, he was short- only making it to the Kurosaki's chin, with a blue fluffy hair and a undercut around it which appeared as though it were a lighter shade of blue. He had a regular Soul reaper uniform, the only thing altered about his being was the black tattoo which circled around his throat, one line was thicker while a smaller one was printed above it.

Ishtar's zanpakuto had a golden chain attached to it in order to loop around the males shoulders and sit at the base of his spine comfortably. 

The blue haired male laughed through Ichigo's thought's and held up his hand, as if explaining something, and his keen stare watched as the limp ribbon flowed with his movements. 

Was that where his tattoo was? Why was it covered? 

Suddenly nothing was more important to Ichigo's mind than bombarding himself with question's he'll probably never gain the answers to, as he was lost in thought the ginger accidently completely ignored Ishtar's farewells to the pair and sat on the ledge of the window while doing so.

Finally tearing himself from his mind Ichigo's blood quickly ran cold as the stranger fell backwards off of the ledge casually, with an unhealthy screech the teen raced to the spot where the strange Reaper sat moment's ago and tried to spot any wounded beings but the only thing he spotted where other teens casually walking around the school perimeter to waste some time before class. 

"So... Ichigo" Rukia called from behind smugly with crossed arms "How does it feel now that you've met your soul mate?" 

Ichigo rigidly turned with comical haltered burning in his soul "You Knew This Whole Time?!" he seethed at the Kutchiki who snickered at his annoyance but quickly held out a pointed finger "Of course I knew what Ishtar's tattoo's name was, but _you_ can't tell him- besides, I thought you didn't care about the whole long-lost-love thing either"

"I... I don't!" he yelped, but inwardly he admitted, now that the chance was waved before him Ichigo couldn't help but want to reach out and learn about Ishtar, he sighed at Rukia's words and ran a hand though his scalp "So he doesn't care about the whole soul mate thing?" the teen grumbled with his trademarked scowl which seemed deeper than usual. 

"It's not that he doesn't care, he just want's to find them.. _you_ \- by himself, without the help of the tattoo. That's why he has that ribbon" she tapped her own inked wrist and Ichigo gave another breath before moving to the opened window and staring out to the vast buildings around them, wondering if Ishtar was somewhere in that part of town "Man, why can't anything in my life be simple?" he groaned and moved to leaning on his elbows instead, he wanted to respect Ishtar's wishes, maybe it would end up being for the best. 

"I can tell you, if you want" Rukia called from behind temptingly "Bedside's Matsumoto I'm the only other person who's seen his tattoo"

Receiving the silent treatment Rukia pouted childishly but the way Ichigo's eyes longingly stared out to nothing made her brows curl "Y'know, I was surprised when you first told me your name" she began, moving to sit in a nearby desk "It sounded so familiar but I knew I'd never heard it before" the female glanced down at her own tattoo where Renji's name curled around her skin "It was always in the back of my mind, I never remembered why until Ishtar was thrown into the cell room next to mine"

_"Don't you worry Rukia, we'll get outta this alive" his muffled voice came from behind a thin wooden wall, they both leaned their back's against it and would often converse "You know that's not true Ishtar" her soft tone filled his cage "I've made my peace with what I've done"_

_Even though she had no idea the female could feel the pain coming from her friends being behind her, even if he himself tried to hide it._

_"I have some good news" she perked, not by much but her change in tone gained the males instant attention "I've found your soul mate, if you want I can tell you about hi-"_

_A loud punching sound came from the other side of the wall, Ishtar sat with an arm thrown against the wooden barrier and tears hidden in his rage "You Think I Care About Shit Like That Right Now!?"_

That unusual statement threw Rukia off that day, regular people would kill to hear their soul mates name but Ishtar was far from regular in that sense, she and Ichigo stood in their comfortable atmosphere but she knew he wanted to hear who's name was on the blue haired beings skin.   
  
A black ribbon was forcibly torn by large claws as Ishtar battled a weak but well kitted out hollow, the soft fabric slipped from his wrist while he raised his zanpakuto for the final slice. Warm orange eyes grew wide with horror as the sight of his naked wrist made itself known to the word. 

"No" Ishtar gasped as he saw the swirls of an inky black name wrapping around the front of his wrist.

Rukia’s lips parted to utter two words that would forever shift Ichgio’s world. 

  
_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_  
  
"It's you"


	3. Only If You Do

**"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me. Promise me you'll live"**  
  
The green blade like light struck through her chest, the unemotional fourth Espada from behind gave no look to her dying body as his wings spread out demonically and his long black scruffy hair wailed in the wind.  
Ichigo, weak and broken, eyes wide brimming with tears while Orihime along with Uryu were both heard screaming his name from a distance away.

The orange haired male fell to his knees, the black hole embedded in his chest was clearly visible. When he collapsed all Ichigo could see was Oriana's lifeless corps laying on the ground and he landed on the same floor with a dull thud as a warm memory from not that long ago echoed in his now non-existing heart.  
  
 **The boy dragged Oriana to his chest, looking down at her with a confident smirk to soothe her worried thoughts. Ichigo landed a perfect kiss to her forehead before once again meeting her glowing stare.**  
  
The mask grew, and Ichigo's Hollow took over, crying over the dead body of someone he couldn't protect.  
  
 **"Only if you do"**


	4. Favour

The day was just like any other, Ichigo raised fro his slumber with the intent of surviving another day as a teenager. He got clean, dressed and was called down for breakfast by Yuzu. 

Everything was exactly the same, even watching bullies surround a smaller student and heckle them for money. The kid couldn't have been any older than thirteen with a strong clutch around his book bag as if he were holding on for dear life with tears in his large brown eyes, Ichigo groaned to himself and turned to call out to the small group with his usual scowl.

"A'int nothin' to do wit you" one of them offhandedly yelled back before turning to the pray once again, the ginger narrowed his stare and forced a hard kick against the chubby males back and pushed him to the ground. After noticing their fallen comrade the two left behind turned with snarls, promising a hurt filled time their insults had no time to scare their attacker and Ichigo shut them up quickly with a foot to their face. 

One shivered along with the smaller male he was harassing moments ago, in a stupid split minuet thought he pulled out a random pocket knife and promised the exact same thing, but his messy stab was blocked by a trained palm and was pulled towards the opposing force so the tormenter could nicely meet the knuckles of Ichigo's fist. 

After the bullies were scared away by the imposing Kurosaki the young teen, upon which they harassed, bowed before his savior with a loud stutter "Th-thank you mister!"   
Ichigo's eyes rolled and he slung his book bag over his shoulder "No need to thank me, just don't tell anyone what you saw here today" and stomped off into the void without any other words between them. 

Just like that his day carried on as per usual, he'd greet his friends- Keigo with an elbow to the face- and go through his classes with medium attention. Ever since the enviable disappearance of his Soul Reaper powers came to light Ichigo has noticed an occurring pattern in his days, a pattern which he couldn't seem to break out of but he just guessed that he had yet to evolve to the regular life of a powerless teenager who isn't always in the middle of some sort of other worldly drama. 

Day's passed and he continued the aimless pattern without any thought to change, his routine was unharmed and he was unbothered during another walk to the gate of his school but was interrupted by loud hum's of multiple bike's which grew closer to the entrance of Karakura high school.

A small group of bikes rolled up to the building yet only one of the bikes moved to hop off the metal beast, after moving Ichigo spotted a smaller body who sat behind the driver wearing thick goggles and a half fitted helmet, they glanced around nervously as the motorist seemed to mumble something to their passenger while popping off of their own protective gear. 

Student's crowded around the odd group secretly and did their best to sneak any peeks they could at the uncovered face of the being who appeared to be in charge of the so-called gang. Ichigo huffed with a roll of his eyes and decided that there was nothing for him here, not making it far enough into the school grounds before a voice screeched out his description. 

"Hey! I'm lookin' for a guy... he's uh- tall. Orange hair and... what else?" they leaned close to the masked being who pulled down the protective goggles 

After raising their helmet a long red plait of hair fell from the headpiece, the sides covered by a short layer of black fuzz. People began muttering about the stranger's appearance- how young they seemed yet _covered_ in tattoo's, their shoulder's wearing a leather jacket with patches and badges while the heel's of their boots were adorned by threatening spikes "Aaaand he uh- has dark mysterious eyes that could make make your heart flutter?" they listed the compliment with a glance to their passenger. 

Ichigo turned at the odd description and a tap on his shoulder let him know that Keigo was by his side, along with Muziro "Hey Ichigo, how come these guys know you?" the brunette paled as the frowning leader connected her gaze with his friends form and began marching toward them, the young male yelled in fear for his life and hid behind his friend who was currently being head hunted. 

"You look like the guy" they lowered and raised their eyes over Ichigo's body with grossed limbs "You save a short kid with brown hair any time recently?" 

As the males around them blushed at their revealing lower half of short jean shorted and fishnets Ichigo huffed "What of it?" he scowled, expecting a fight yet was surprised when the stranger held out a hand "My name is Sunny, I've come to thank you"

"Thank me? For what?" he made no move to shake their appendage which was slowly lowered to rest on their hip, with the other hand Sunny directed a thumb in the direction of their bike "That's the kid over there, he just so happened to be my brother" they explained to a still confused and frowning Kurosaki who had his body nearly turned away from the conversation "And?" his brows narrowed. 

"Look I'm not... great at this kinda thing so... I owe you" Sunny shrugged. 

"You- what?" he blinked, suddenly interest in the meaning behind the strange biers words and so he dropped the boo bag from his shoulders "What are you talking about?" 

"In simple terms what I'm trying to tell you is that I.. owe you a favour, you saved someone important to me and I hate being in debt" Sunny's brows furrowed, once the information had made it's way through the ginger's brainwaves he turned with his usual attitude "There's no need, I'm not one to call in favour's for something like that" 

"You seem like the kinda guy, figured you'd be like this" their voice came and Ichigo opened his lid's to spot Sunny standing directly in front of him with a torn piece of paper pinched between two fingers "If you change your mind give me a call. You get one request- anything you want and that is it" 

He stared at the pre-lined paper before slipping it from their grip "Sure thing" 

\--------------------------

After that two months passed before the image of the red headed biker popped up in Ichigo's mind once again and the teen's finger's were filled with a need to type out their number, the feeling traveled with the male through his day and long into his hollow duties. It was summer so there was only a slight chill in the air which Ichigo was thankful for since it was a rather warm day at school, the thought of his regular life drifted from the teens mind as a handful of hollows appeared close to the darer areas of the town. 

The ginger sprung into action and began the what-would-be short fight but instead his tables turned, the hollows overpowered his quaky abilities with a sneak attack fro behind and threw the poor Reaper against a nearby crumbling building and was squished by it's broken boundaries with the echo of a screeching voice as company to the world of unconsciousness. 

\-------------------------------

Light flickered through tired lids and his being shifted to covered his closed vision. 

"C'mon big guy, you can't sleep all day" came a tone through the darkness along with a tap to his forehead which alarmed the teen enough to open his eyes, removing the forearm which covered such peeper's a head of wavy red hair infiltrated his vision "It's... you" he noted slowly, noticing quickly how dry his mouth felt. 

"Theee one and only" they chuckled quietly while placing a large cup of water next to the weakened teen and took a seat on the edge of a one person bed with their own mug in their free hand, the mattress slumped at their weight as the bed squeaked in protest to any movement and Ichigo did his best to raised from the bedding with a glance around the small room which harbored him. 

It was small, narrow and covered in posters, art and various other do-da's which could only belong to the being who sat near him. With a hand rubbing the back of his scull Ichigo questioned the person who seemingly saved him "What happened to me? The last thing I remember is...-" 

"You were attacked by hollows" Sunny stated bluntly with elbows leaning on their knees and coffee in cupped hands, their hair was released from the braid Ichigo had seen them in last which meant he could now see how long it was, it piled on the bed behind them with a middle parting splitting through the hot red crown, with their hair so thick and free it covered the sides which were shaved.

"You were under a pile of rubble by the time we showed up" the teen told him before taking a sip of their hot drink and a blank stare. 

Ichigo's eyes scattered at the idea of nearly dying at the claws of creatures he's been able to send to the other side with nearly no problem, but now here he lay with bandages wrapped around him and a stranger healing him "You can rest here a bit more if you want, I got my guys out right now huntin' down hollows so.. up to you" Sunny shrugged as they stood and began collecting clothing from around the close space before throwing them into a hamper in the back corner. 

The Kurosaki male had barely recuperated from the idea of his life nearly coming to an abrupt end, he had worked so hard to be the strongest to protect everyone and now... he can barely protect himself. Slamming a fist into the mattress bellow Ichigo's fist clenched around itself, consumed by his emotions until another tap was felt on his shoulder "Hey hey, none of that here. My favour's don't include a free therapy session" Sunny frowned nut there was no response to their nitpicking and rolled their eyes at the wilted stare of their guest. 

They left the room with a strict command at the teen to not move, ten minuets later they came back with a plate in hand "Here, eat. Get your strength back up, you can take a shower afterwards and then do as you please" the being handed a grilled cheese to Ichigo as he sat further upright and then the host took a seat at the foot of their bed before pressing a remote button, from there the pair hung out with a split sandwich and some T.V, as if they were regular teenagers. 

Morning passed and Ichigo found himself dressing his body with the regular Soul Reaper uniform but flinched when a whistle came from behind "Looking good" Sunny chuckled at the blushing male as they waltzed back into their bedroom "You good to go?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine" the ginger's tone stayed quiet with little to no eye contact "Thank you for protecting the town from the hollows while I was here but... I don't understand why you would go so far for me"

"You? I didn't do it for you. I just owed you one" Sunny crossed their skinny limbs "It's a good feeing not owing anybody anything" they smirked with high brows yet Ichigo frowned "But you did so much, there has to be a way I can repay you" he tried to reason but Sunny raised their palms "You helped out someone very dear to me and I'm just returning the favour, it's only fair" 

"No it's not fair" Ichigo stuck a stubborn finger at his career "And now I'm in debt and it's your fault" the ginger growled childishly making the red head giggle with a palm slapped across their lips 

"Alright, fine. You owe me a favour" Sunny tried to compromise with the larger being who huffed " _Two_ "

"Okay fine whatever- _two favours_!" they grinned with rolled eyes and hands thrown into the air "Ya happy! I'll have a think and see what I come up with" the red head sighed contently before Ichigo held a piece of paper in front of them between his long fingers with a smirk "Call me"

\-------------------------

It had been a few weeks since their meeting and Sunny had scrapped though Ichigo's mind a handful of times since then, but now was not one of these times. Instead he sat in his regular class with a palm to his cheek and barely any brain in the room, he was so _bored_. 

The end of the school day came slowly but when the bell for home finally rang the room perked with energy from escaping students, they hustled and bustled to collect their things before forcing their way through the narrow doors "Heeeeeey Ichigo! You ready for some HANG! OUT! TIMMMMEEEE!!" Keigo hopped excitedly with a grin yet his friends gaze frowned at something farther than the window. 

A large vehicle was pared closely to the school's gate with a familiar head of red hair leaning on it comfortably, to busy scrolling through their phone to notice the odd glances they gained from surrounding teenagers. Ichigo stood from his seat abruptly, with a wave of his palm and a rushed apology the ginger raced to the exit. 

"S... Sunny?" Ichigo's baffled tone made it to their ears through all of the loud conversations around them, Sunny turned with a cheeky grin "Hey hey" the driver welcomed his arrival before cupping a spare helmet in their palms and tossing it tot he ginger "I'm here to cash in a favour" 

Ichigo caught the headgear with a yelp, frowning at the dome's reflection momentarily he questioned their arrival "What do you want from me?" 

After all the time that has passed, why come here now to as something of him?" 

Sunny laughed as they climbed on top of their Harley and rolled it's engines alive "Don't look so scared, I just wanna show you something" they nodded to the empty space behind them with a glance at the would-be passenger, the male stared at it's leather seating in thought, what would he have to lose at this point? 

"Fine" he huffed and placed the helmet over his spikes, taking a seat behind the red head he expected the bike to move but after hearing a sigh the machine was turned off and Sunny turned with a roll of their eyes "You gotta wear these too- and make sure you clip your hat in right" they held up a air of large sunglasses and placed them over Ichigo's eyes before attatching the protective gear right "There, you should be fine" the teen gave a snort with a slap to the crown of Ichigo's covered head. 

Not given a moment to growl Sunny revved up the engine once again and stole the ginger away with his yell of fright following behind "This Is _Way_ To Fast!!" he screeched with wide eyes and arms wrapped around the driver securely. 

"Just Shaddup And Enjoy The Ride Would Ya?!" Sunny yelled over the wind excitedly. 

The ride was short yet invigorating and Ichigo hopped off the metal horse with wobbly legs, removing the goggles he realized that they were in a infamous spot in Karakura- known for it's ability to draw in horny teenagers. With a red face he growled at the stretching driver "Sunny.... _why_ did you being me _**here**_!?" he yelped with arms in the air as Sunny laughed at the gingers reaction while pulling off various pieces of jewelry "Come with me" they waved after storing away their things and vanished between bushes. 

Ichigo sighed before tossing his helmet to the side and followed in the same direction the red head ad disappeared in, soon their voice began shouting for the teen to hurry up "Alright already, hold your horse.... es" his voice grew quiet the clearer his vision got.

Sunny stood on the edge of a clear watered quarry surrounded with trees an bushes with various chilling spots to pick from, the dark eyed teen then began the quick process of pulling off what little clothing they wore which consisted of a white tank top and regular light blue jeans, their trainers where dirtied by stains of brown and they too were tossed to the roots of a bush for good measure. 

Sunny was left in nothing but their cotton nickers and a grey binder which wrapped around the top half of their torso "Well c'mon, what're you waiting for?" they giggled over their shoulders before sprinting towards the edge of the rather high cliff and cannon balling it to the cold waters bellow. 

Ichigo, naturally, screeched at the image of his only ride home possibly jumping to their death and peeked over the grassy edge carefully, the water stayed eerily still for a moment until bubbles reached the surface and then Sunny not to far behind. Popping through the reflective surface with a gasp Sunny was quick to glance up at their companion and waved him down "C'mon! Jump In, The Water's Great!!" they yelled. 

The teen heaved at the idea of jumping, the water seemed just too far away, but if it didn't hurt Sunny then surly it wouldn't hurt a battle steady young man like himself..... right? 

"Hey! C'mon man! Get down there already!" Sunny appeared form behind and spooked the young Kurosaki with a pat to his shoulders "Gah! What the-! How'd you get up here so fast!" Ichigo demanded with a pointed finger but the opposing being merely rolled their eyes "You can't get surprised by every Tom, Dick and Harry that pop's up with abilities, Karakura is a literal magnet for anomaly's like us" 

"Wh... how... _what_?!" 

"Never mind about that now, get naked and meet me down there in five" Sunny glanced at the ginger as they ran over the grass and leapt into the quarry once again, and again Ichigo peeked over the edge with a small whine before he slowly began talking himself into it. He began pinching off his layers until his white tee and boxers were left and he tip toed to the edge with a gulp. 

"Okay.... here we go..." he breathed a few more times until his foot moved forwards and his body began pushing against cold air with the weight of gravity pulling him closer to the blue waters bellow, with a loud splash he entered the quarry's belly and swam to the top for air. 

"You made it" Sunny's joyful chuckle came as they paddled closer with a blaring grin "How'd it feel?" 

"It felt...." Ichigo searched through his emotions, the more recent ones were overshadowed by the thrill of the jump and the cold which surrounded him "Good" 

\-------------------------------------

The day in the quarry passed quickly and soon the sun had began to dull the once bright blue sky, Sunny dragged Ichigo from the water onto a very comfortable chill spot with a built in scorch mark from others lighting their own fires, which was replaced by one the red head had piled together and lit with a random Zippo they had retrieved from their dry clothing from the bushes. 

Ichigo stared into the small flames before directing his gaze at the opposite body "Why did you bring me here?" he questioned suddenly gaining a sigh "The only reason I brought you out here was because you owed me a favour and I... wanted to come here" they shrugged "But why did you bring me?" the ginger narrowed his stare "Why not take your gang or something" 

"They aren't my gang, they're my brothers" 

"Well, why didn't you bring them?" 

Sunny's stare drifted to the side "I... like to come here to relax when- y'know, life gets tough" they pocked at the fires brindle with a spare stick "And I wanted to... bring a new friend" they shrugged. 

Ichigo blinked at the odd yet truthful answer and he shuffled close to the fire as a chill began surrounding them "So.... what's been tough?" he met their dark stare and slowly a small smile lifted their lips and they spent the rest of the their time together that day talking about everything, their lives and adventures. Abilities, family and friends became a big part of the conversation. 

At the end of their time together Sunny dropped the Kurosaki at the front of his home, just as Ichigo was about to step into his home he heard the driver call his name, the male turned to spot Sunny smiling with a warm gaze "Thanks for today, it was fun. A favour well spent but I uh... wanted to say something before today ended"

"Yeah? What is it?" Ichigo moved closer to the bike in case this conversation was going to turn long but when the red head stood from their machine and reach for the males collar and pulled the teen close Ichigo couldn't help but gasp at the sudden movement, but then he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek "I just wanted to say that I think you're really cool and I kinda have a crush on you" 

\------------------------------------------------

After regaining losing and gaining his Soul Reaper abilities Ichigo had decided that perhaps some time alone with his partner would be in order, after being so discombobulated he knew that Sunny had felt rather abandoned but that ends tonight!

Ichigo had collected a cactus and box of takeout from the red head's favorite takeout place as a makeshift apology, which in the end was unecessary (But welcomed) and Sunny instantly wrapped their limbs around the lean ginger with a comfortable sigh "It's good to see you again, I know you've been busy with everything after getting your powers back but... it's just not the same without you here"

"I know, I should've come visit you sooner" he gazed at the tenderly as the pair cuddled in Sunny's one person bed, but they groaned at his answer and grabbed the stubborn teens face "That's not what I meant and you know it, don't push yourself on my account- you idiot" 

The Kurosaki's stare softened and he drew them closer "I know" he muttered before they were both to busy makign out to bother with the conversation, or watch T.V.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Here it is, the day finally came where their lives became one... but **_damn_** who knew that marrying the love of your life would be so nerve wrecking? 

Ichigo stood at the podium with short hair and a fancy black suit with a red tie and tried to use the time to go over his vow's and not fidget with anything on or near by him. 

A shaky breath left his being before straightening when the people stood and the church whistles blew out the wedding song and Sunny appeared at the arch of the door, also dressed in a black suit but with an orange tie instead with the sleeves rolled up so that the crowed would spot all of their infamous tattoo's, a pack of grown leather-clad men with one shorter body were all sobbing into their silk handkerchiefs. 

When Sunny had made it before their soon-to-be life long partner everything when by in a colourful- yet wonderful- blur, the only thing that halted Ichigo's racing mind was when Sunny's hand's reached and gripped his with wide eyes and two words. 

"I do" 

After that the party started and everybody began drinking, eating and dancing to celebrate the forever couple, pushing them together for one final dance which had happened so any times already but the pair never grew tired holding each other and not having to speak to together people, which was a great plus. 

"Hey Ichigo, I have a favour"

Ichigo frowned at the sudden request before spotting his partners content close-eye'd smile as they leaned into his chest and he softened at the sight "What is it?" he huffed as they padded back and fourth gently. Chuckling at the memory of the favours which brought them together while also thinking that Sunny had forgotten the second favour they never fulfilled. 

"Promise me, promise me that you'll always love me no matter what" 

He felt the words rumble against his chest and his shoulders lowered at the quiet question, the male chuckled before stepping abck with hands on his partners shoulder and comforting smirk "I thought I'd already done that- Misc Kurosaki" 

Sunny rolled their eyes and playfully shoved their husband "I'm never gonna get used to that" 

"Well you better" Ichigo pulled them close to connect in a beautiful kiss of love and understanding. 


	5. Boom

They dreadful Monday reared it's ugly head and demanded the confinement of every student, one of which was new and yet to be stained by the school's mutual personalities. 

He stood in front of the class with a nervous glance, making sure not making any eye contact as girls around the room swooned at his mysterious demeanor and dark handsome aura. With a jaw for days and dark skin with even darker messy black hair he was an instant target for teenage hormones, everything about the stranger appeared normal apart from his right arm which was covered by a long black glove. 

His outfit consisted of Karakura High's uniform but a black long sleeved turtle neck was worn under it's crispy white tee and a silver chain hung around his neck, but it was the one gloved hand that the class asked about during their question time- well, that and if he was single. 

By the end of the week Bram had half of the school asking to hang out or for his number, ever wondering when he was free to spend time together, but during the hubbub of living through the 'new kid' shtick he had befriended an odd group of people with bright hair and loud personalities. One of them he had bumped into on the first day and preferred to the rest, this 'preferral' stayed with the dark haired teen long into their friendship months down the line. 

"Hey Ichigo, you wanna go catch some food before heading home? I'm feeling kinda hungry" he leaned against the foot lockers with a hand rubbing his poor empty tummy as the ginger swapped his shoes and stood with a smile "Yeah sure" 

The pair kept light conversation about various cafe's or food vendor's they could visit, as they slowly made their way into the town's center other student's glanced at them, some whispered about the boy's dashing good look's to which they would roll their eyes at and chuckle until the ground rumbled beneath them. 

Ichigo's eyes widened as he energetically began patting down his entire body for his combat pass, which was nowhere to been seen causing panic to hike though the males being as the creatures footsteps grew closer, he grabbed Bram's covered hand and dragged the dark haired being through various alleyways through the town yet the hollow continued to follow them. 

"You wait here, I'll draw the hollow away and distract it" he tried to yank Bram into the shadows for safekeeping but gasped when the creature they were running from landed in front of them with a loud roar. Ichigo stood in front of his friend protectively and was fully prepared to fight this thing in his very valuable flesh suit of which he would never get another, but a heavy hand pulled the ginger back and Bram stepped in his place "You're ruining my date" he told off the spirit with a frown. 

The dark haired teen pounced into the air with a cloth covered fist raised behind him, using the high ground and his speed Bram forced his knuckles through the hollow's mask, instantly smashing the bone structure to smithereens, as the spirit's body evaporated Ichigo ran to the knelt savior with a yell but after he had straightened their form the ginger spotted silver under the large tares in the his glove, before he had a chance to say anything Bram pulled off the useless cloth with a groan "Aw man, I hope I didn't break anything" he pouted at the limp limb which was made entirely of silver pieces with wires intractably hidden beneath the plates "I am _not_ in the mood for another all nighter" he sighed as he pulled out an extra glove form his black satchel, quickly noticing the quietness in the air which was odd. 

"Um.. hello?" he waved a hand in front of a low jawed, body frozen Ichigo "Hellllloooooo? Any body home?" Bram tapped the teen's forehead playfully which was snatched away with a scowl "Don't do that!" he blushed childishly at how close his friends face was, snapping him out of the bafflement of watching said friend take on a hollow.   
  
"I wouldn't have to if you would've said something" Bram shrugged, sneakily glancing at the hand which was still being held yet said nothing, he just innocently smiled at the anger filled strawberry.   
  
"Well excuse me for freezing up after seeing my friend with a robot arm!"  
  
"Awww we're friends?"   
  
As the pair went back and fourth a small group of girls giggled and gasped in a different direction "Isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki and... Bram Lovegood? Are they... _dating_?" one of the female's whispered a little to loudly causing the Kurosaki to burst into various shades of red while the being next to him merely chuckled with pink dusting over his cheeks. 

Luckily, due to plot development, Bram's home was nearby and he dragged the cherry skinned male along with him and tried to shake the poor male out of his embarrassed state which thankfully had shimmered by the time the pair had made it home, instead of making their way to the door Bram instead directed them towards the garage. 

He pulled out a button form his satchel and the door scratched open slowly, not waiting for the tin door to fully life it's owner ducked under while peeling off the cotton glove. Ichigo stayed in the driveway awkwardly as the concrete room's innards were shown to the world, the space was filled with work bench along the back wall and various tools and some junk boxes filled with metal pieces scattered around.

The ginger ogled the odd workspace until a chuckle took his attention "You can come in if you want" the worker offered with a wave of his hand which held a screwdriver, entering the chilly cave Ichigo's stare continued to wander around the shelves and posters which decorated the walls. With a closer look some of the posters turned out to be diagrams for a robotic arm which seemed familiar. 

"Like em?" Bram glanced over his shoulder before facing the project before him with a tinkering hand, his nose scrunched cutely as he focused on a particularly difficult part of his creation. 

"Should I um.... should I.. go?" Ichigo awkwardly pointed to the exit with a sweat on his cheek, his offer made the shorter male spin in his wheelie chair with raised brows "What? No you can stay if you want, I've got some frozen mini pizzas we can eat when I'm done- this should only tae a few minuets... I _hope_ " Bram frowned when he turned before pulling out another chair and pushing it towards the standing male "Take a seat, look around"

Ichigo took the seat after rolling it to the owners desk and glanced at all the little bits and bobs which cluttered the desk along with some notes, one rather important one on a yellow sticky note which stated the following; 

'DONT GO OUTSIDE DURING A THUNDERSTORM DUMBASS!!' what made the note funnier was that the left corner of the note was singed off, Ichigo chuckled at the sight of it which gained a lovesick glance from the body next to him. Their gazes accidently met and they parted with warm cheeks, the ginger shuffled in his seat until the interest of Bram's limbs clutched him unfairly. 

"So um.. how... how long have you had the arm...?" 

Bram gave a snort at the perplexed teen and raised the mechanical limb towards his guest "It's been five years since the arm and since my family was attacked by a powerful hollow. I wasn't there when it happened but when I arrived home the hollow was still there and it came after me" his gaze lowered momentarily before realizing how close their faces were and backed up to work on his arm some more "My family has an ability that's been passed down for generations, I accidently used it and had no idea of the consequences" he muttered casually "When I came to I was in a hospital bed and viola!" the teen held out the flesh arms with a sarcastic grin "No arm. Poof, gone. Bye bye! Never to be seen again!" 

"I'm sorry that happened" Ichigo's hand squeezed Bram's shoulders and he nodded gratefully "I appreciate it, I miss my family but they wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life in misery"

They talked more about family members, death and the remembrance of awakening with powers. 

"So how do your powers work? When you fought that hollow before I didn't see anything" 

Bram grinned and turned to face the cute face his friend "Well, my family come's from a long line of powerful spiritual tamers, which basically just means we can control spiritual particles but it was always easier to just used to energy we had in our bodies" their gaze's locked for a little to long and Ichigo shifted to face something on the wall while the dark haired teen's eyes flickered between his opened arm and the lightly blushing strawberry.

"We're much like the Quince's in a way, but instead of materializing it into a bow we turned it into explosives. It was dangerous so we would have to train and practice since we couldn't force it all out at once or... y'know... boom" 

"Boom?"

Bram nodded " _Boom_ " 


	6. Pregnant

Pregnant.  
  
Say it.  
Preach it.  
  
Smell it.  
Spell it.  
  
P  
R  
E  
G  
N  
A  
N  
T  
  
Pregnante.  
  
Pregnanto.  
  
Pregankdshgsidhfdbfjc.

...

...

...  
  
"You're... what...?"  
  
"You want me to say it _again_?"  
  
The female took in a breath to recite what she had just spoke but yelped when she was hoisted into the air by a large 27 year old short haired orange strawberry who went by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. A sun worthy smile brimming on his face as he spun his childhood friend and current wife in the air "You're pregnant!"  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"You're pregnant!"  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Ichigo held the smaller body to his large torso with her toes barley skimming the ground as the ecstatic father-to-be trounced around the living room with his darling mother in progress.  
  
"Yeah! That's.... kinda what happens when people have sex without a..." Bean's tone dribbled off as a large sweat drop roll down the back of her head when Ichig's crown bowed to his partners shoulder with red ears _'How can he be embarrassed after we...?'_

  
"We're going to be parents" he mumbled against her skin happily "Yup" Bean beamed as her arms wrapped themselves tightly around Ichigo's neck.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy, with a little rug-rat to call their own"


	7. Cry

"Come home soon, 'kay?" A dark haired teen gazed softly into the only eyes they could ever love, a soft palm on his cheek and a swallow of words that would beg him to stay.

 _'Please don't go, not yet'_ they wanted to cry, but with a breath through their nostrils they was crushed into the strong being of the substitute Soul Reaper, deafening silence over took the pair as they tried to fight the waves of his calling.

And unless they died, there was no way to follow.

"I'll be home soon, I promise"

False words, of course, but they were a way of comfort.

"I love you" he almost, _just barely_ cracked with those words, his shoulders stiffening as he awaited for their answer.

A chuckle was heard and tehy lifted their gaze with waves of freshly poured water slipping past the rims of their eyes, he wished, _begged_ , to stare at them until the day was done. "What made you think I could love anyone else the way I love you?" a small hand still perched on the short haired mans cheek, but still, there were tears.

 _Loved_ , why didn't she say _loved_?

He wont be back soon, but still, why not muse your crumbling heart a little more?

"I'll have dinner ready, I'll make curry"

His comforting hold around their being loosened and he began stepping back, but a stubborn hand rested on his cheek until it was nothing but fingertips dancing away from him, the light from the door to the other world giving his silhouette a glow that could only be his, strong and bright, something you could never forget. So much like his hair.

"This isn't goodbye" his powerful voice echoed as the door came to a slinking shut, and then they fell. 

Their body crumbled to the ground as their hands cradled the striking pain in their heart, the being's wails filled the street and bounced off the walls like heavy waves against strong dams. The tears streaking their face dripped from their wobbling chin, turning the concrete floor below them a dark, empty shade of grey as they cried for the shadow they wished to bask in.

They cried for him.

" _ **ICHIGO**_!"


	8. Nap

The church rang proudly with the songs of the times, nothing but proud followers bellowing out the songs of all things holy.

"When Christ shall come, with shout of acclamation,

And take me home, shall joy fill my heart.

Then I shall bow, in humble adoration,

And then, I proclaim, 'My Lord How Great Thou Art!'"

A teen stood straight in his Sunday best which consisted of a navy blue suit and a black tie which accented his dark blue hair which was unwillingly slipped back. His dashing good looks drew a good amount of attention but so did Amant's angelic voice which overtook the others like a wave washing over tiny grains of sand.

The talented young man was quick to draw a crowed when the ceremony had finished, they complimented his skills in singing and tenderly petted his chest with a flutter of their eyelashes but the teen merely chuckled and thanked the love-sick females "Thank you ladies very much but.. I have some matters I need to attend to" he gave them a sweet close-eyed smile before bowing out of the group and began making his way out of the bustling church, knowing that he will speak to his mother later as she was probably busy chatting to her own friend group. 

"Why must mother insist that I accompany her to service every Sunday" Amant sighed as he entered his home which blazer in hand and his tie loosened with a few button's undone, threading his fingers though his midnight hair the teen's dark locks split down the middle "She knows I'm not a believer. She just uses the same old excuse that I don't spend enough time with her yet I'm always visiting" he rambled on to none after hanging up his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves, under the impression that the home was empty

After some loud muffled voices were heard Amant groaned inwardly with a slouch in his spine "Hey Ichigo mind keeping it down? I've heard enough preaching to last me a lifetime" he chuckled at the joke but paused mid step when to other beings were spotting sitting at his kitchen table. 

"Why didn't you say we'd have company? I would've done the dishes before I left" Amant slapped the ginger on his shoulder lightly before turning to the two sitting female with a polite smile "Orihime, Rukia. It's nice to see you two again" 

Although they had all gone to the same high school Amant had never truly felt like part of the group, he knew that it was none's fault and people don't always click, but he did enjoy their company and found them fun to be around, he just preferred to hang out in the library or other quiet places. The females blushed as his handsome demeanor with little waves and well mannered hello's with Ichigo rolling his eyes as he stood close to the pale teens side "If you guys are hanging out then would you like to stay for dinner? I'll cook something before leaving for my studies" he offered but the being next to him was quick to disagree with a loud yell "Uwaah! NO!.... Uh no. I-It's fine. They were just leaving anyways!!" the male narrowed his stare at the girls and they blinked oddly, even though Orihime was exited to finally spend some time with Ichigo after the war had ended along with their years in high school there was no denying the act that there were not wanted for dinner, she was sure Ichigo had a good reason. His reaction was enough for Orihime back out but it took a scowl and a curse to eventually chase Rukia away. 

Slamming the door shut behind him Ichigo sighed with a hand running through his spikes "Man. I thought they'd never leave"

"That was quite rude of you, wouldn't you think?" Amant chuckled as he waltzed close and leaned in for a short kiss "What were you guys talking about? It sounded like an argument" 

Ichigo frowned at the memory from moments ago and walked back to the kitchen with the second male close behind "How should I know? Rukia just burst in here without calling or knocking" he huffed, obviously frustrated by the events. He knew why they had stopped by but Amant wasn't apart of that world, the only thing he knew of was that his partner had the ability to speak with the dead and sometimes vanishes to help them. 

The Kurosaki had actually called Urahara a few days ago in order to mention how he was taking a few days off from hollow hunting duty, turns out Rukia didn't agree with his wishes and Orihime was worried that something had happened but they only probably gained more questions from their short visits. 

"Ichigo, you're dwelling and we both know I don't care for flash backs" the smaller being's hand landed on Ichigo's shoulder with curved brows "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Ichigo glanced to the side with a sigh and curse how hard it was to spend time with the people he loved before nuzzling his forehead against Amant's as he placed his palms on the males hips comfortably "I just asked for a few days off work, that's all" 

"Why would you do that? I though you guys were really busy" the male frowned but Ichigo huffed sourly "They can survive a few days without me"

"I dunno, you seem pretty important to them" Amant was held closer to the larger body "But... _you're_ more important to **me** " the ginger's face flourished into a bright red earning a chuckle and a palm on his cheek , he never wanted to admit it but Ichigo's work worried the dark haired being. He would leave at all hours of the day and night and would come back exhausted with the odd bruise, Amant knew the work was dangerous in a way and whenever Ichigo would slip away he'd be wrecked with worry- leading him to visiting his mother. 

Amant warm smile comforted Ichigo's tired stare and a hand gripped it his palm "C'mon, with all this free time we should go take a nap" 

Ichigo followed without any complaints, who knew a nap could be so exiting?


End file.
